You don't know me
by MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It
Summary: Full Summary is inside. Romance/Friendship/Drama. Cece/OC, Rogan, Tynka, Gunther/Danielle, and Deucina
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I'm starting this new story. It's about Cece Jones. **

**Summary:** Cece Jones was a sweet, beautiful, and VERY talented girl. Her ex-best friend abandoned her after dating her step- brother, Logan. Her mother, Georgia, married Jeremy the fireman. Her brother, Flynn, likes Logan better than her and barely talks to her anymore. Her father is the only person she can talk to anymore.

She expresses her emotions in two ways. Talking with her father...and singing. Yes! Cece Jones sings...she gets her voice from her mother, but her passion for music comes from her father.

She gets picked on and is bullied by all her ex- best friends (Rocky, Tinka, Dina, Deuce, Gunther, Ty, Danielle, and Logan). Then one day an old childhood friend, Spencer, moves to Chicago.

He helps her make her dream come true by helping Cece become a famous world-wide known Youtbe singer. But she keeps her identity a secret so she also has a fake name **(AN: C.H. is her fake name...more like initials. (C is the first letter of her name, Cece, and H is the first letter of her mom's maiden name)). **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Shake It Up**

**Chapter 1 : Cece's P.O.V **

"Bitch" "Asshole" "Ugly" "Useless" "Worthless" "Coward". Those are only SOME of the things I get called at school, and basically anywhere except home.

I'm pretty sure your confused so let me explain. It all started a couple days after Rocky started dating my step-brother Logan...

_~Flashback~ _

_Rocky & Logan had started dating a few days ago. Ever since Rocky has been ignoring me and giving me the cold shoulder. For some reason ALL my friends are giving me the cold shoulder, and to be honest I have no idea what I did wrong. _

_ I was walking out of history class later than everyone else because I was getting extra help. I was walking to the bathroom when I hear my friends saying my name then laughing. I hide behind a wall so I can easdrop(?). _

_I hear Tinka saying " She is such a fake. She says her red hair is natural. When her mothers a blonde. Please I've heard better lies". I was shocked mostly because she was talking about me behind my back._

_ I said to myself 'At least I know Rocky will defend me'. But boy was I wrong, she said "I know right, and her dancing. Talk about terrible. I've seen a goat dance better ". At that point I had tears in my eyes. Deuce said " I can't believe how selfish she is either. I mean why were we even friend with her ". _

_I couldn't listen to it anymore so I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a piece of paper towel and gently wiped my eyes. I got out of the bathroom and walked to my next class._

_ From that day on the whole school (except teachers, principal, and other school staff members) turned against me. _

_~End of Flashback~_

So that's how this all started and I don't even know why they hate me. Right now I'm sitting on a bench near the train station waiting for a train to Springfield.

When we moved we moved out of Chicago into Springfield, ILL. Logan refuses to drive me to and from school (AN: They are all 16), so I have to take the train. I was on my phone playing Subway Surfer **(AN: I AM OBSESSED WITH THAT GAME ) **when I feel someone sit down next to me.

The person says to me " Hey ". I say " Hi " without looking at him. He says " Can I borrow your phone for a second I've got to call my mom, and I mine died "?

I nodd while exiting out of my game. I give him my phone and look at him. _He looks so familiar _I thought. I say " What's your name? " He says " Montgomery, Spencer Montgomery ". My eyes go wide and I say " Is that really you Spence "?

He looks at me confused and says " How did you know my nickname "? I rool my eyes and say " First off that's a nice way to treat your childhood best friend ". I continue " and Second there aren't many nicknames for the name Spencer ".

His eyes go wide and he says " Wait, if your really my childhood friend, Cece, then what did I always use to call her "? I say " You called ME 'Little Red' **(Victorious)** 'cause I was short and had red hair ".

He says " Cece, it really is you " while giving me a big hug. I hug back and when we pull away I say " What are you doing here I thought you moved to Massachusettes "?

He says " We moved back, but not to Chicago. To Springfield ". I say " I moved to Springfield to ". He says " I thought you lived in Chicago "? I nodd and say " Yeah, well my mom got re-married so we moved into a bigger house ".

He nodds and then the train comes. It takes at least 45 minutes to get from Chicago to Springfield. He says " So how's Rocky " **(AN: Yes. He knows that Rocky exsists he knows about all the friends she had. They had lost touch 3 years ago. ) **?

I hesitate to answer "..."

**So I hope you like it. Tell me what you think? BYE! **

**~ MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I'm gonna keep the summary up. **

**Summary:** Cece Jones was a sweet, beautiful, and VERY talented girl. Her ex-best friend abandoned her after dating her step- brother, Logan. Her mother, Georgia, married Jeremy the fireman. Her brother, Flynn, likes Logan better than her and barely talks to her anymore. Her father is the only person she can talk to anymore.

She expresses her emotions in two ways. Talking with her father...and singing. Yes! Cece Jones sings...she gets her voice from her mother, but her passion for music comes from her father.

She gets picked on and is bullied by all her ex- best friends (Rocky, Tinka, Dina, Deuce, Gunther, Ty, Danielle, and Logan). Then one day an old childhood friend, James, moves to Chicago.

He helps her make her dream come true by helping Cece become a famous world-wide known Youtbe singer. But she keeps her identity a secret so she also has a fake name **(AN: Sierra White (I'm changinmg the name))**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Shake It Up or anything else you recognize**

**P.S. Sorry for spelling errors.**

_**Previously on 'You don't know me'**_

_James asks "So how's Rocky"? I hesitate to answer "..."_

**Chapter 2 : Cece's P.O.V (AN: I'm changing Spencer to James. I LOVE Cece & James)**

"...Umm we really don't...talk to each other...anymore". He looks confused and says "Why"? I said "Well...I don't know honestly. One day I was heading to my locker and I heard Rocky and the others talking". He interups me by asking "When you say the others do you mean Deuce, Dina, Tinka, Gunther, and Ty"? I nod and continue on "And my step-brother Logan. My mom got remarried. Anyway I heard them talking by Ty's locker".

James asks me "What were they saying"? "They were basically talking about me behind my back. Saying that I was never a good friend. That I was a fake. That I was ugly and stupid, and that nobody cared about me." I said with a couple tears in my eyes. He said "I'm sorry Cece. Does your mom or Flynn know?" I shake my head 'no' and say "My mom is always busy with work or with Jeremy, and Flynn likes our step-brother more than me." James says while pulling me into a tight hug "I'm sorry, Cece." I say "it's ok you didn't know." "Well getting off that subject. Do you still sing?" I slightly nod and say "Yeah, but not in public."

The train comes to a stop. To be more specific my stop. I say "I gotta go this is my stop." As I stand up he stands up as well and says "I'll walk you home this is my stop too." I look at him for a minute before saying "okay" we smile at each other and exit the train. We start walking in awkward silence until we stopp in front of Starbucks **(my favorite)**. James says "You want to get something to drink?" I nod and we make our way into Starbucks. When we get inside we walk up to the counter and James asks "What do you want?"

I think for a minute and then say "a mocha cookie crumble, and a canoli." The woman at the counter says "Hello, and welcome to Starbucks. What would you like?" Jame says "1 mocha cookie crumble frappucino, 1 caramel latte and 2 canolis." The women nod and gives us a paper with the number **167**. She says "come back up when your number is called" we walk over to a table next to a window. Once we sit down I say "So how have you been?"

He says "Pretty good. There really isn't much to tell though." I laughed a little and said "How Max & Julie?" Max and Julie are his sibilings. Max is 18 and Julie is 14. He says "They're good. Annoying as ever." I laughed as we heard a loud voice scream "NUMBER 167!" I say "I'll get it" and he smiles at me. I go up to the counter and grab our order. The woman at the counter says "Here."

She hands me two bracelets. One brown leather one a gold star on it. The other one is a black leather bracelet that also has a gold star on it. I smile at her and say "What are these for?" She says "I once had a friend. We were like that, as close as can be. We started dating and it was going well. On our 5 year anniversary he got hit by a car and died of blood loss. We shared these bracelets, and I promised him when I find two people like we were I would give the bracelelt to them, and you two are exactly like we were."

I say "Are you sure? I mean if they're valuable to you-" she cut me off "Keep them." I smile at her and say "Thank you." She says "Your welcome" I walk back to our table and set down our order. James asks "What took so long?" I said "Sorry the lady at the counter was talking to me. She also gave me these" I pulled out the two bracelets and showed them to him. He said "Wow. Those are really cool. Why did she give them to you?" "I don't know" I lied to him. I didn't want him to know the real reason because my old feelings for him are starting to come back...I think.

I say "The brown one is yours and the black is mine." He puts my bracelet for me, and I put his on for him. I grab my drink and take a sip, and I turn my head slightly I saw out of the corner of my eye the lady at the counter smiling at us.

At that moment I heard the bell to the door ring. When I look up I see all of my former friends come in. It's a good thing our table is in the back and away from the counter. I say "James, They're here" he says "Who?" I say "Look over there" gesturing to the group. He looks over there and scoffs. He then says "Don't worry just ignore them." I nod and say "So where did you move to?" He says "Tampa, Florida. It's a really nice town." Then he asks "So how did you take your mom getting married again?"

I shrugg and say "I really didn't care all that much about it. I mean I knew she was gonna get re-married someday." He nods and says "Well how's Flynn?" I say "He's alright I guess. He hasn't talked to me lately. I don't know why." He puts his hand on top of mine and rubs it. He says "I'm sorry Cece" I smile and say "It's ok. At least my mom, my dad, and Jeremy still my mom is busy sometimes but I know she cares." He says "You'll always have me too."

I smile in response and he lets go of my hand. Then I see my former friends coming our way. I groan and say "They're coming our way." Then Rocky says "Hey Cece. How are you and who are you?" I scoff and say "First why do you care and second it's none of your buissnes." James says "No Cece it's ok. Just let her figure it out for herself. Considering she already knows me."

She squints and then grabs his face examining it. She screams "JAMES?!" He nodds and says "Hey Rocky" he smiles at her and Logan screams "Dude?! Stop staring at my girlfriend!" He rolls his eyes and says  
"I'm not. She's an old friend" Logan says "Doesn't give you the right to stare at her." James stand up and says "I wasn't" while crossing his arms. Logan pushes him and says "Yes, you were." James stumbles and say "I'm not gonna start a fight."

As soon as he said that I start packing everything to go. Then Logan says "What are you scared?" My eyes grow wide and put everything in my bag. James walks closer to him and is about to punch him. I grab my bag and his while quickly going over there. I got there just in time to catch his fist before it hit Logan's face. I drag him out of Starbuck's and make our way to my house. I let go of his hand as we continue to walk. I ask him "What was that about?"

He shrugs and says "He got me mad. Sorry I didn't mean for it to come to that." I say "It's alright...We're her." I notice my house come into view. I turn to face him and ask "You want to come in. I'm sure my mom would love to see you again?." He nodds and we walk up the cement stairs I take out my keys and unlock the door. When we walk inside I yell "MOM?! I'M HOME!" She comes down from upstairs and says "Hey sweetheart. How was school and who's this?" I say "Mom if you don't remember him why don't you talk a closer look." She hesitates, but takes a closer look. She gasps and says "JAMES?! I thought you moved" he said "I moved back." My mom said "Well it's good to have you back. Would you like to stay for dinner?" He shrugs and says "Why not."

**And that's it for this chapter. 'Til next time BYE!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**~MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It**


End file.
